geometry_dashfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:SAKKARA 100%
Описание Wow. Like always, a truly amazing level by OSIRIS GD. And this one has more art mixed in, unlike his previous levels that were more design-focused. Desert theme hasn't been touched that much by great creators, unlike some other themes. The song is quite unique, like it's not something you hear in GD often, but it's perfect for the theme. This one has a bossfight as well, which I saw some people weren't too fond of, but I think it looks pretty good! As always with bossfights, I feel like it could have used a bit more attacks. What about the usual laserbeams from his eyes? The gameplay is really fun, so this will most certainly get Epic 10*! �� Overall coin rating: Gold. 3/4. All of the coins clearly took a lot of effort to make, and they all require a lot of searching to get. They're also clearly harder than the normal route, and they have unique collectibles. However, they don't introduce anything completely "new", which is why they don't get Viprin Certified. - 1st coin: Gold. At 0:10 you need to go up. The spikes up there are glitching, which is a nice effect, but something that has been done for coins before. (Actually by OSIRIS GD in Saguaro, and he got Viprin Certified for that.) This route is certainly tighter than the normal route. At 0:20, you need to go above and touch the pressure plate next to the lantern. Harder than the normal route, but has been done before. At 0:23, you need to take the tighter route at the top, with a normal collectible. After that, you need to go below the normal route in the next robot at 0:26. This part requires some pretty precise timing, and the coin is found at 0:29. It's way harder than the normal route, it has some cool additions, like the glitches and the pressure plate, but in the end there's nothing completely "new" in this, like Viprin Certified is for. - 2nd coin: Gold. For this coin you need to go above the saw at 0:40. There's a yellow orb that is almost completely transparent. It looks quite easy to do, but it's also easy to mess up here. If you click slightly too late or early, you die. This makes the whole bossfight wave instead of ship. I like the small fairy that changes the portal after clicking the orb. In the wave, you have to go below and above some blocks, where glow flashes. If you don't get these, you die at the end of the boss. The coin is unlocked at the end. This coin is harder than the normal route, with an orb at the beginning requiring precise timing and 4 alternate routes in the wave part. You can touch the blocks next to these routes though, so it's not that hard. The fairy at the start and the glow flashes still makes it quite cool. - 3rd coin: Gold. For this one you need to collect 4 different collectibles throughout the whole level. 3 of them are quite easy to spot, which are found at 0:09, 0:19 and 1:05. The last collectible is at 0:30, which is a bit harder to locate, since its placement is a bit more random. The collectibles aren't too much harder than the normal route, but they require a little bit more precise timing. Usually something like this would be Silver, but since the collectibles are custom-made, the coins are cooler and get Gold :) �� Level info ID: 45609031 In-game music: Morocco by Step http://www.newgrounds.com/audio/listen/480190 �� Want me to play your level? https://goo.gl/forms/XRReOLzkfrA1CiWI3 �� Thumbnail by Wugi https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsxVDEGpxddz9dm7eeWkYYg �� Merchandise store https://teespring.com/stores/viprin �� My social links https://twitter.com/vipringd http://www.twitch.tv/viprinz (follow to get notified when I'm streaming!) https://instagram.com/vipringd/ https://plus.google.com/ vipringd Категория:Видео